Forum:Completing pages
I think we, RuneScape Classic Wikians should complete some pages. We got many pages with less information! I'll try to add some information, you too? --Zorak plorak 17:13, March 7, 2010 (UTC) I would if I could, however I have not played rsc very often and thus do not have access to it. However I try to contribute in any way I can, primarily making categories, categorizing, creating...stubs, and adding charts to further organize things. 18:03, March 7, 2010 (UTC) I'll try to do it. I have access to RSC, but I'm a low-level so I can't do much. But like Panjy16, I'll try to contribute any way possible. Nex Undique 18:08, March 7, 2010 (UTC) We are the only RSC "fansite" on the internet, and only about 1000 people still play RSC, compared to 1 million with runescape. We are a very posperous fansite wiki, so I think that we are going smoothly. Sirnot 04:13, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :No we're not. There's still Tip.it http://www.Tip.it/RSC and I think Zybez still has theirs. -- 05:05, May 2, 2010 (UTC) : Zybez does not have theirs anymore. Tip.it and many others have "Mini" RSC fansites but they have almost no information. While Tip.It might have 30-50 pages of RSC info, we have over 900. And anyways, Tip.It is almost never updated in those areas. Sirnot 05:21, May 2, 2010 (UTC) : I can help to finish some pages while I'm questing. I'll get a picture of the vampire in vampire slayer, and when I do dragon slayer, I'll get a picture of elvarg and write a quest guide if one isn't up yet. I'll be killing that vampire today ;) Droung 11:23, May 2, 2010 (UTC) : Thats a great idea, we should also organize meetings which we venture RSC for pics! (And im not being sarcastic ) :)Sirnot 03:08, May 3, 2010 (UTC) : Good Idea, Sirnot. :) I have the picture of the vampire and I'll make an article for it. (55 articles until 1,000!) Droung 12:29, May 3, 2010 (UTC) : What I'm gonna do is the following: I pick an item and make the article of it complete. :I have been trying that for a while, but I am too poor to afford many items. Ill start trying again I suppose however. Jack :I could get images of images equipped on a player to show how they look when equipped, if that is allowed, of course. In any case, I've been needing a reason to start playing Classic again, and helping out on the Classic Wiki will definitely be a good reason to go back on Classic once more. If there's anything I can help with, please feel free to tell me. I've been around since 2002 and I have access to the Veteran world, so hopefully I can be of some use here... --BicycleCat ::All of that sounds excellent, please add whatever you can. Cheers, Tollerach (talk) 21:04, May 24, 2010 (UTC) ::I just got back into Runescape Classic again. I'm a bit of a noob compared to my Runescape 2 account, but I am willing to help out. I looking into making guides about quests and training. Perhaps we can look at the Runescape Wiki as an example of what things should look like.Krayfish 19:27, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :::Glad to see you! I don't really think we should look at the RS2 wiki as an example of what we should do (on most cases). We're 2 separate wikis, we don't want to be the same as them. We should develop our own style for things. 20:37, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Closed - Several good ideas have been brought up, and the discussion seems to have run its course. If you would like to discuss this more, feel free to create a new thread. Cheers, Tollerach (talk) 20:56, December 7, 2010 (UTC)